


La noche de Walpurgis

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Fantasia, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Sasuke - Freeform, ShônenAi, Terror, Yaoi, misterio, naruto - Freeform, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Hechiceros y demonios, enemigos mortales desde tiempos inmemoriales. Unidos por un noche viciada en el pecado siendo juzgados por un traidor. El joven caído en desgracia regresa a limpiar su nombre junto a aquel por quien su alma condenó.Parte del reto terrorifico del grupo Shhh narusasu sasunaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	La noche de Walpurgis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mi autoría. One shot. AU. Terror. Misterio. Romance. Narusasu. Shonen ai. Parte del reto terrorifico del grupo Shhh narusasu sasunaru.
> 
> Justo a tiempo para Halloween :D

One shot: La noche de Walpurgis

En un bar de mala muerte se reunían los ávidos bebedores, quienes preferían autodenominarse así antes que admitir su problema con el alcohol. Los hombres cantaban alegremente con el rostro enrojecido por su avanzado estado de ebriedad. Mujeres escasamente vestidas les hacían compañía e intentaban seducirlos por su dinero. Algunas ¿y por qué no? Algunos, veían a aquellos perdidos hombres como presas fáciles de estafar o robar. Billeteras sustraídas sin que el dueño se diera cuenta hubo varias. Poco y nada importaba en ese momento. Iban allí a despilfarrar su dinero sin pensar en el mañana y no verían nada malo hasta que volvieran a la sobriedad. Uno de aquellos clientes se acercó a la barra al notar a cierto chico de cabellos oscuros sentado allí con un vaso sin tocar. Se veía bastante llena aquella copa con vino.

―¿Por qué tan solito, belleza? ―preguntó el hombre de cabellos anaranjados mientras se le acercaba a susurrarle al oído―. No pareces muy animado, quizás podría hacerte las cosas más interesantes. Dinero me sobra para eso ―comentó acariciando el muslo del joven por sobre su pantalón.

El azabache frunció el ceño por la acelerada y poco trabajada propuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir comentarios indecorosos de sobrios y borrachos, pero al menos tenían la decencia de permitir una respuesta. Ese tipo no le dejó ni siquiera responder a esa pregunta con la que le saludó. Probablemente ni tenía idea de cómo seducir a una persona. Aunque considerando la mención del dinero, supuso que allí radicaba el problema. Ese tipo no conseguía sexo precisamente por su encanto o labia. Aun así se forzó a sonreírle y seguir su juego. Con gesto coqueto sus labios rozaron la copa manchándose apenas con algunas gotas del contenido. El vino humedeció sus labios y el joven se los limpió con un gesto de su lengua.

―Veo que no quieres perder el tiempo en trivialidades ―comentó dejando de lado su bebida―. No me gustan los rodeos, así que vayámonos ―aceptó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Aquel hombre con una gran sonrisa se acercó para sujetarlo por la cintura antes de comenzar a caminar. Se le veía agitado. Y, para desagrado del joven de ojos oscuros, se notaba la excitación de aquel hombre. Su erección se hacía algo notoria por la manera incómoda de caminar. Un sujeto sin escrúpulos y un libido realmente alto, juzgó el menor por aquellas primera impresiones dadas. Salieron del bar y caminaron hacia un camino poco transitado. Esperó toparse con algún auto esperándolo para irse a un hotel de mala muerte o algo similar. Sin embargo, comenzó a guiarlo hacia un callejón oscuro. En ese lugar no había nada. Y debido a las altas horas de madrugada que eran, no había personas transitando las calles. El joven recibió un fuerte empujón que lo arrojó contra una pared. Se golpeó un poco la cabeza haciendo rebotar brevemente su cuerpo. Entretanto, aquel sujeto comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

―Lindo tatuaje ―comentó el moreno viéndolo de frente mientras fijaba sus ojos en una marca de tres tomoes en la clavícula derecha.

―¿Te gusta? ―cuestionó aprisionándolo con sus brazos al colocarlos a cada lado de la cabeza del más bajo―. Y no es sólo lindo ―dijo mientras la marca comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo.

Los tomoes comenzaron a girar en la piel de aquel hombre y a extender una serie de horribles manchas por su cuerpo. A medida que esas cosas iban avanzando su cuerpo iba mutando de forma asquerosa. Sus brazos se doblaron como si sus huesos mismos hubieran sido rotos y reacomodados nuevamente haciéndolo más grande que antes. Sus dientes crecieron en cuestión de segundos y hasta el color de sus ojos había cambiado. Esa apariencia era sin lugar a dudas tétrica, intimidante y en parte asquerosa. El hombre miró a su presa esperando que intentara huir patéticamente. Siempre sucedía igual. Cambiaba de forma y su presa de la noche suplicaba, lloraba o intentaba escapar. Empero, ese chico no. Estaba allí parado cruzado de brazos leyendo una biblia de bolsillo.

―¿Trabajas para Danzou? ―interrogó sin siquiera mirarlo directamente―. Esas marcas sólo las puede hacer Orochimaru, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué están tramando esos dos? ―preguntó mientras hojeaba su biblia.

―¿No tienes miedo acaso? ―cuestionó bajando la cabeza hacia su altura exhalando pesadamente contra su rostro.

―¿Por qué lo tendría? ―preguntó creando una bola de fuego en su mano antes de lanzarla directamente contra su rostro―. Eres sólo un demonio de bajo nivel ―insultó mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojizos.

―¿Acaso eres Uchiha Sasuke? ―preguntó con temor palpable en su voz mientras retrocedía.

―Veo que conoces mi nombre, entonces será más sencillo esto ―dijo mientras creaba varias bolas de fuego a su alrededor―. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Danzou ―ordenó ladeando la cabeza de manera amenazante―. Sé que Orochimaru ha estado tratando con él. Así que no intentes negarlo.

A pesar de sus palabras, aquel demonio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Sasuke entonces arrojó un par de las bolas de fuego directamente a sus piernas para detenerlo. No deseaba matarlo sin sacarle toda la información que pudiera resultarle útil. Falló en su intento de inmovilizarlo, pero consiguió herirlo lo suficiente para ralentizarlo. Uchiha frunció el ceño al tener que correr. Comenzó a perseguirlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo no estaba capacitado para darle alcance. Perdió de vista al demonio al doblar en una de las esquinas de un edificio en construcción. Unas vigas del mismo fueron empujadas por el demonio que perseguía obligándolo a usar su fuego para desviarlas. Por poco terminó aplastado, pero había conseguido salvarse. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto aprovechó para posicionarse a sus espaldas para asestarle un golpe letal.

―Oye, oye, oye eso que haces no está nada cool, tonto idiota ―rapeó un hombre de cabellos rubios mientras sujetaba al demonio por el cuello y lo estrellaba contra el suelo usando una sola mano.

―¿Quién demonios eres tú? ―preguntó entre quejidos el demonio de cabellos anaranjados antes de volver a ponerse en pie.

―Un demonio, ¿qué más sería? ―interrogó el joven de ojos azules encogiéndose de hombros―. Oye, Teme ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó curioso mirando al azabache.

―¿Qué era ese tonto rap tuyo? ―respondió con otra pregunta mostrándose molesto y de malhumor―. Te ves ridículo y ni siquiera riman tus frases tontas.

―Me las enseñó un amigo muy divertido ttebayo ―afirmó mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios y cruzaba las manos detrás de su cabeza.

―Como sea ―respondió Uchiha rodando los ojos antes de volver a prestar atención a su presa―. Oye, la pregunta sigue en pie. Exijo saber lo que Orochimaru y Danzou están tramando ―ordenó de manera firme con una bola de fuego en sus manos mientras la pasaba de una mano a otra como si fuera una pelota.

―No sé nada ―mintió de manera descarada retorciéndose en el suelo al sentir nuevamente la mano del rubio en su cuello manteniéndolo contra el suelo.

―Qué mentira más absurda ―comentó Sasuke usando su fuego para envolver las piernas del demonio―. Si no quieres que se extienda será mejor que comiences a hablar ―advirtió con odio.

―Está bien, hablaré, hablaré ―accedió finalmente al ver las intenciones del otro en asesinarlo sin piedad.

Sin embargo, en cuanto quiso pronunciar la primera palabra su lengua comenzó a arder y una marca similar a un sello apareció en la misma. Un dolor insoportable se hizo presente y comenzó a retorcerse en el mismo sitio donde estaba inmovilizado. El demonio comenzó a suplicar piedad y a gritar implorando ser perdonado. Su cuello se torció hacia atrás como si no tuviera huesos y tras unos agónicos segundos en los cuales sus ojos se tornaron blancos se giró para mirar finalmente a sus perseguidores. Una risa maniática escapó de su boca y sus ojos se tornaron de color amarillo alargándose un poco como si se tratara de los de un reptil. Especialmente a Sasuke le recordó a una serpiente por la manera en la que sacaba la lengua al mirarlo.

―Mi pequeño Sasuke-kun ―habló una persona muy conocida para el mencionado―. ¿Sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos? ―cuestionó mientras hacia un sonido reprobatorio con su lengua―. Eres un mal niño, creo que has ido demasiado lejos al cazar a mis subordinados ―comentó relamiéndose los labios―. Creo que tendré que darte un castigo muy intenso ―habló entre jadeos como si estuviera excitado.

―¡Y una mierda, hijo de puta! ―gritó Naruto usando su fuego de zorro para reducir a cenizas a aquel sujeto.

Sasuke había permanecido en silencio pese a las insinuaciones asquerosas de aquel sujeto. Bien conocía al demonio Orochimaru. Un basilisco que asumió la forma de un humano al robarse los cuerpos de otros. Según se decía, nadie que lo viera regresaba con vida. Aquellos cuerpos falsos que ocupaban evitaban que el poder letal de su mirada exterminara a sus propios subordinados, pero el miedo siempre estaba presente. Cuando abandonaba el cuerpo de su huésped sólo bastaba una mirada para hacer que su enemigo cayera muerto. Y por si no fuera lo suficientemente peligroso, estaba aliado con un poderoso y tramposo mago de nombre Danzou. Uchiha frunció el ceño al perder la comunicación con su presa. La mejor manera de interrogar a Orochimaru sin arriesgarse era a través de sus subordinados y ese tonto rubio asesinó su “teléfono”.

―¡Eres un Usuratonkachi! ―insultó mientras le daba un golpe en la nuca al rubio―. Era un buen momento para hablar directamente con esa serpiente rastrera ―protestó por su manera tan imprudente de actuar.

―¡Es un depravado! ―replicó Uzumaki dándose la vuelta ofendido al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la zona golpeada―. No me caben dudas de que se estaba tocando mientras hablaba contigo.

―No sé ni me importa si estaba haciendo eso ―suspiró el menor mirándolo de mala manera―. Yo sólo quería que me dijera lo que sabe de Danzou.

―A mí sí me importa ―afirmó dejando ver sus afilados dientes antes de desaparecer de su vista y aparecer detrás de Sasuke pegando su cuerpo al otro―. No olvides que prometiste entregarte a mí cuando cumplas tu deseo ―susurró a su oído mientras su lengua se deslizaba por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula donde enterró sus colmillos.

―Ah ―se quejó por lo bajo Sasuke evitando soltar más sonidos que no fueran gruñidos de molestia―. Pareces un vampiro cuando me muerdes ―se burló de manera prepotente mientras sus manos jalaban los dorados cabellos, sin intención de apartarlo realmente.

―Ya que no puedo devorarte de la manera que quiero al menos lo compenso un poco con tu sangre de niño virgen ―afirmó Naruto con una media sonrisa ante de apoyar su mano en el pecho del otro, en la zona del corazón específicamente, antes de comenzar a bajarla lentamente.

―No sería virgen si no asesinaras a todo el que me pretende ―respondió con una mordaz observación.

―Ambos sabemos que no tienes real interés en tus “pretendientes” sólo seduces demonios imbéciles para llegar a Danzou ―le recordó con su mano apretando el muslo del moreno queriendo borrar la caricia del hombre de cabellos anaranjados.

―Es cierto, pero quizás tendría mejores resultados si fuera más “agresivo” ―comentó con la sola intención de picar a su compañero. Logrando su objetivo sin mucho esfuerzo―. Después de todo también te seduje a ti ¿o no? ―interrogó sintiendo los dientes del rubio volviéndose a hundir en su piel obligándolo a gruñir por lo bajo para no hacer un sonido vergonzoso.

―Teme te gusta sacarme de quicio ―reclamó Naruto antes de darle la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara y así poder sujetarle el mentón―. Desde que me perdonaste la vida, eres mío, ¿oíste? ―cuestionó con sus labios rozándose constantemente con los ajenos.

―Soy de menor edad aun ―le recordó con diversión sin dejarse intimidar ni siquiera por la apariencia real de Naruto. Dos enormes cuernos negros en su cabeza y unos ojos rojizos por la ira que sentía en esos momentos.

―Soy un demonio, Sasuke-Teme ―rio Uzumaki antes de lamerle la mejilla como si estuviera saboreándolo―. La moral, lo sano y las leyes de tu mundo no me afectan ni interesan ―aclaró sin despegarse del otro.

―Qué curioso ―habló con sus ojos, antes rojizos volviendo a ser oscuros, mirándolo fijamente―. Yo dejé de interesarme en las leyes de mi mundo hace muchos años ―susurró mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual se había unido a ese torpe cabeza hueca.

_Sasuke había mostrado habilidades como hechicero desde joven al igual que su hermano mayor. Ellos desde pequeños se habían criado dentro de la Orden de hechiceros de Konoha. Esa organización reunía a los humanos con capacidades especiales y les enviaban a exorcizar a los demonios y espíritus malignos. Desde siempre se había planteado esa rivalidad eterna entre ellos. Los demonios eran seres venidos del infierno con el único propósito de destruir a la humanidad. Desde muy niño su hermano mayor siempre le advirtió tener cuidado con ellos. Pues secuestraban menores, abusaban de las mujeres y asesinaban a los hombres. Y no siempre en ese orden precisamente. Pocas personas sabían de la existencia de ellos, la mayoría de humanos normales les pedían ayuda a través de hombres de la iglesia, quienes guardaban relación más estrecha con la Orden. El menor de los Uchiha desarrolló un profundo sentido de la justicia desde que, al cumplir la edad necesaria, Itachi le reveló que sus padres fueron asesinados por aquellos entes. Desde entonces se avocó a su tarea como exorcista y siempre acababa con cuanto oponente se le cruzara sin siquiera detenerse a oír sus plegarias._

_Un buen día se le encomendó la tarea de ir a revisar un castillo abandonado en otra ciudad bastante alejada de Konoha. Siendo un preadolescente de tan sólo doce años, lejos de sospechar, se sintió importante por la tarea de hacer de espía. Su misión era simplemente verificar si había energía maligna o algo similar en ese lugar e informar al respecto a Danzou. Nada demasiado complicado y con su orgullo en alto, aceptó la misión. Él solo demostraría su capacidad. Su enorme poder espiritual y gran conocimiento de una diversidad de hechizos era algo que los demonios comenzaron a notar. Su nombre comenzó a hacerse conocido y se le apodaba “la fruta prohibida”. Para aquellos seres, era todo un festín devorar una persona con fuerte poder espiritual, según ellos, le daba otro sabor a su alma. Empero, Sasuke tenía a su hermano, la orden y su propia fuerza para acabar con quien lo intentara._

_―Un trabajo demasiado sencillo ―bufó Uchiha cuando llegó a la ciudad._

_Se hospedó en un hotel y dejó sus maletas. Allí tenía al sacerdote del pueblo quien había solicitado la ayuda de la orden. Él estaba esperándolo para acompañarlo durante su estadía. Después de todo, nadie se creería que un niño tan joven viajaba solo. Por ello inventaron la historia de que era un familiar lejano que venía de visita. Durante su recorrido al sitio preguntó a los lugareños acerca de ese lugar. La edificación era antigua y servía más como atracción turística que para otra cosa. Incluso había partes de la misma que fueron ampliadas o remodeladas para incluir tiendas de recuerdos entre otras cosas. Con esa información dedujo que era poco probable que alguna entidad diabólica estuviera viviendo allí. Generalmente daban problemas a los trabajadores y demás. Ante la falta de accidentes extraños o eventos inusuales concluyó que no estaba sucediendo nada digno de ser reportado. Aun así tendría que inspeccionar el lugar durante la noche. Si alguna entidad oscura rondaba por allí sin dudas se manifestaría cuando el sol se ocultara._

_―¿Estás seguro de ir solo, Uchiha-san? ―preguntó el sacerdote estando en el umbral de la puerta de la iglesia._

_―Puedo hacerlo. Sólo voy a ir a inspeccionar, pero si tanto le preocupa si no regresó en tres horas siéntase libre de pedir refuerzos a la orden ―explicó dándole un último vistazo antes de ponerse su mochila mejor acomodada._

_El hombre como buen creyente de Dios se santiguó y rezó una oración por el niño. Juntó sus manos con un rosario entre las mismas y pidió la protección del joven. Sasuke caminó confiado vigilando sus espaldas. Le pareció un tanto peculiar no sentir nada cerca. Por lo general incluso entidades de bajo poder intentaban devorarlo. Claro que siempre terminaba exorcizándolos sin problemas. Mas en su camino no apareció ninguno y eso sólo tenía dos explicaciones; la primera que el pueblo estaba tan sano que ni siquiera había impurezas cerca o la segunda…_

_―¿Qué fue eso? ―susurró la pregunta para sí mismo cuando oyó los gritos provenientes del interior de la mansión “abandonada”._

_Corrió mientras preparaba unos talismanes en sus manos. Aún era demasiado joven para poder usar las armas. Los adultos más especializados podían canalizar sus poderes espirituales en las armas y bañaban las balas con energía mágica haciéndolas letales para demonios. Él podía arrojar bolas de fuego y talismanes. No era tan increíble a la vista, pero sí era eficaz y práctico. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y entró con sigilo hasta ocultarse tras unas “cajas”. Desde allí observó horrorizado lo que sucedía. Había demonios, sí, tal y como espero. Lo que no entraba en sus planes era ver a humanos siendo los que los atormentaban. Notó como había varios encadenados mientras hombres usando la insignia de la misma Orden a la que él pertenecía eran los responsables de los gritos. Sasuke retrocedió con asco hasta chocar con una de las “cajas” dándose cuenta que en realidad se trataba de una jaula cubierta por una tela. A causa de la oscuridad del lugar la había confundido. Dentro vio a un niño rubio como de su edad. Se lo veía golpeado y su ropa estaba rota con manchas de sangre cubriéndolos casi por completo._

_―¡Mátame! ¡Mátame por favor! ―suplicó pegándose las rejas de la jaula―. Por favor, no quiero que sigan lastimándome. ¡Si tienes un poco de piedad termina con mi vida! ―clamó desesperado._

_Uchiha dio un nuevo vistazo rápido hacia donde oía una voz conocida. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio a Danzou. A él lo recordaba bien, era alguien de mucho prestigio dentro de la orden. Lo que jamás se esperó fue verlo sujetar a un niño, ―aparentemente demonio a juzgar por los cuernos asomándose de su cabeza y la cola puntiaguda―, para obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas delante suyo. Sasuke no conseguía procesar lo que estaba viendo. Los hechiceros como él se encargaban de exterminar demonios y evitar que causaran daño a las personas normales. Ese tipo de tortura tan asquerosa, baja y completamente ruin, estaba fuera de cualquier parámetro de moral o justicia. Cerró los ojos horrorizado para no seguir viendo aquella bajeza, pero a sus oídos llegaban los quejidos y gemidos de dolor de los demonios. No quería oír eso. No quería saber nada de lo que estaba allí sucediendo._

_―No quiero que me hagan eso de nuevo ―habló aquel demonio de cabellos rubios tocándole la espalda aprovechando esa cercanía involuntaria―. Por favor, te lo suplico. Mira cómo nos están torturando de todas las maneras posibles ―insistió con una voz temblorosa._

_―¡Esto… está mal! ―exclamó indignado mientras invocaba unas llamaradas y rompía los talismanes que retenían a los demonios en sus jaulas―. Huye de aquí ―ordenó a aquel chico―. Rápido o volverán a atraparte ―advirtió._

_No se detuvo a oír la repuesta de aquel que pidió su ayuda, sólo se alejó de él para ir a encarar a Danzou. Le haría saber que estaba metido en problemas. Uchiha podía ser un chico habilidoso y bastante poderoso en cuanto a lo mágico-espiritual, pero no dejaba de ser un niño ingenuo. Alguien que creía en la justicia. En su inocencia salió de su escondite y fue directamente hacia el mayor haciéndose notar. Danzou alejó al demonio de su entrepierna y se acomodó con tranquilidad su ropa como si el hechicero no estuviera delante suyo. Sonrió sardónicamente ante aquella acción tan precipitada y torpe._

_―¡Shimura Danzou está detenido por cometer actos inhumanos! ―exclamó Sasuke apuntándolo con su dedo índice con una pequeña bola de fuego flotando delante del mismo―. Entréguese por las buenas y será juzgado por la Orden de Konoha ―avisó con molestia._

_―Me temo que estás muy equivocado si crees que yo seré juzgado ―habló alzando su bastón para darle un fuerte golpe que el moreno apenas consiguió esquivar―. Lo que yo hago no es nada malo. Ellos son demonios, no puedo cometer “crímenes inhumanos” cuando ellos ni siquiera lo son ―explicó chasqueando los dedos para hacer que todas las salidas se cerraran._

_―Nuestro trabajo no es ese. Lo que usted hace está mal ―insistió con vehemencia lanzándole un ataque que fue anulado con facilidad._

_―¿Intentas defender a los demonios acaso? ―interrogó con una risa de burla antes de caminar con calma dándole la espalda como si no le importara su presencia allí―. Este lugar está rodeado de talismanes y hechizos puestos por los exorcistas. Sólo podrá salir vivo de aquí el demonio que asesiné a este niño ―explicó a los demonios mientras señalaba a Sasuke―. Ahora tendrás que luchar contra aquellos que intentaste liberar. Esto te enseñara que los demonios deben ser exterminados sin excepción y no debe mostrárseles piedad nunca._

_Uchiha volteó viendo a los demonios dejar de intentar salir de allí para centrarse en su persona. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y preparó sus talismanes. Esto no se quedaría así. Sobreviviría para desenmascarar a Danzou frente a todos los demás. Les dio la oportunidad a aquellos seres de huir, pero si iban a ir contra él no se contendría en la batalla. Los demonios de más bajo nivel saltaron en conjunto sobre él, facilitándole ponerles los talismanes. Con una simple oración logró purificarlos sin mayor esfuerzo. Los más poderosos o los más astutos permanecían expectantes de su cansancio. Era obvio que pretendían atacarlo cuando sus fuerzas se vieran reducidas. Así que previendo eso decidió concentrar todo su poder en un solo gran hechizo que los eliminara a todos._

_―Muy lento. ―Oyó el moreno a sus espaldas antes de sentir un dolor en su pecho y cierta humedad en su ropa._

_Estaba sangrando. Recibió una puñalada en la espalda y ni siquiera sintió la presencia del responsable. Él estaba seguro de haber sido precavido al juntar su poder. Vio frente suyo a los demonios retrocediendo con miedo. No entendió la razón de eso. Y lo siguiente lo entendió aún menos; su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo mientras todo se iba desdibujando a su alrededor y se tornaba oscuro._

―Creo que deberías ir a dormir. Ya es el horario de protección al menor ―comentó Naruto en tono juguetón por la anterior mención de su edad.

―Tengo mucho que estudiar mañana, así que vamos ―comentó al rubio antes de comenzar a caminar.

―Deja te llevo, mi pequeño amo ―pidió Uzumaki mientras lo alzaba en brazos como si fuera una princesa a sabiendas del odio que tenía el otro por dicha acción.

―Muero por llegar para que me cantes canciones de cuna y me des leche tibia para dormir ―dijo Uchiha con sarcasmo al saber que sería inútil gastar saliva intentando disuadirlo de cargarlo.

―¿Esa es una propuesta? ―preguntó con una mirada libidinosa dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

―Eres un Dobe depravado ―insultó sin darle mucho interés. Es más, lo miró con un gesto de aburrimiento, ya acostumbrado a sus constantes coqueteos.

―No puedo evitarlo ttebayo ―exclamó animosamente sin dejar de avanzar hacia el hotel donde estaban quedándose―. Hueles a virginidad y pureza. Me provocas corromperte ―aseguró con sus ojos brillando en un tono rojizo.

―Soy fruta prohibida para los demonios, todos ellos, incluyéndote ―remarcó el azabache con una sonrisa prepotente mientras veía que faltaba poco para llegar al hotel.

―Eso lo veremos ttebayo ―aseguró el zorro mientras ingresaba en un parpadeo a su habitación correspondiente.

El hechicero no tuvo mucho ánimo de seguir discutiendo con su demonio. Estaba agotado y muy decepcionado por la búsqueda infructuosa. Estuvo durante años persiguiendo a Danzou para vengarse y siempre las pistas que conseguía terminaban por llevarlo a callejones sin salida. ¿Cuánto llevaba ya? Unos cinco años persiguiendo a ese hombre y hasta ahora su mejor pista era su conexión con Orochimaru. Aquel demonio tenía tratos sucios con muchos, tanto humanos como demonios, por lo que conseguir a alguien a su servicio se volvió relativamente fácil cuando encontró su patrón. Personas excepcionales, entre los humanos empresarios ambiciosos o criminales sin humanidad que buscaban salirse con la suya. Entre los demonios era más que nada aumento de poder demoniaco o protección contra exorcistas. Fuera cual fuera la especie, quien caía en garras de aquel basilisco tenía una marca que los mantenía a su servicio hasta el día de su muerte.

―Qué frustrante ―suspiró contra la almohada tras dejarse caer en la cama.

Naruto lo observó con una media sonrisa. Las emociones de su joven hechicero tenían aromas y colores interesantes de saborear. Todos los demonios podían percibir el alma de los humanos cual comida en un restaurante. Para ellos estar entre una multitud de personas era lo mismo que un humano entrando a un restaurante viendo todo tipo de platillos para escoger. Uchiha le parecía alguien interesante. Perseguido por su propia organización bajo el estigma de traidor y cazado por demonios hambrientos de su alma. Y en medio de todo ese caos buscaba venganza. ¿Cuál justicia había en ello? ¿Y para quién? La llamaba venganza, pero exorcizaba a demonios que atormentaban a los humanos. Y asesinaba a las personas que por propia voluntad recurrían a los poderes sobrenaturales para fines oscuros. ¿Cuál era la verdad sobre ese chico? Dejó de lado esos pensamientos al notar al azabache dormir. Su respiración suave y pausada le indicaron que al fin dejó de pensar.

―Dulces sueños ―susurró acariciando sus mejillas con el pulgar mientras observaba por la ventana que nadie se acercara―. Él es mío ―afirmó observando la luna llena.

Uzumaki vigiló atentamente el lugar. Dejó que su presencia pasara desapercibida para que nadie molestara a Sasuke. Según sus pensamientos, el moreno aún era un niño, cierto ya tenía diecisiete años, pero seguía en crecimiento. Su mocoso menor de edad debía dormir sus respectivas siete horas para seguir estando bonito. Cuando el amanecer se acercaba comenzó a dormitar. Los demonios eran más débiles de día, así que podía relajarse un poco. Cabeceó levemente intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, pero un pequeño sueño reparador le devolvería sus fuerzas. No habían pasado ni siquiera treinta minutos cuando sintió un espacio vacío a su lado. El rubio notó que el cuerpo de Sasuke ya no se encontraba a su lado. Abrió los ojos y mentiría si dijera que le sorprendía cómo lo encontró. Estaba sentado entre un montón de archivos y anotaciones respecto a lo investigado hasta el momento. Usaba su magia para tener las fotos alrededor de su cuerpo y así acomodarlas en el aire junto al archivo correspondiente. Era muy habilidoso le reconocía. Mantenía su magia nivelada para hacer levitar con precisión aquello de su interés y a su vez armaba ese rompecabezas en su mente intentando averiguar aquello que impedía dar con Danzou.

―¿Despierto tan temprano? ―cuestionó el rubio apareciéndose cerca del rostro de Sasuke a la vez que echaba un vistazo a las anotaciones nuevas―. Dormir poco te envejecerá rápido ttebayo.

―¿Te preocupa no verme tan delicioso cuando tengas que cobrar tu pago? Descuida, no tardaré mucho en conseguir mi venganza ―aseguró confiado mientras seguía concentrado en lo suyo.

Naruto no se mostró complacido con aquella respuesta. Se colocó en la espalda de Uchiha y lo abrazó colocando sus manos en el pecho del menor. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras sus labios buscaban la oreja del otro. Sopló con suavidad sintiendo los leves temblores de Sasuke. Bien sabía que era alguien sensible al contacto tan íntimo, pero con los años se había hecho de un autocontrol en parte molesto y por la otra desafiante. Nunca tuvo reparo en meterle mano, ni siquiera siendo apenas un mocoso de tan sólo doce años. Ya lo había mencionado antes; era un demonio, un ser inmoral y libidinoso. Lleno de malicia y lujuria atraída por su pequeña presa. Por su contrato prometió servirle. Sus condiciones fueron sencillas; obediencia absoluta, lealtad inquebrantable y tenía prohibido mentirle. Aun así tenía ciertas libertades como tocarlo, tentarlo y molestarlo de vez en cuando. No podía ser muy agresivo pues una orden bastaría para hacerlo retroceder. Tuvo que aprender por las malas a como tener esos mínimos contactos sin salir con el rostro o sus partes íntimas quemadas por ataques de fuego.

―Tú siempre serás hermoso para mí ―dijo Uzumaki olisqueando sus cabellos negros―. Eres increíble mi pequeño ―felicitó sin ningún motivo en particular.

―Creí que no podías mentir ―comentó Sasuke dándose la vuelta levemente para quedar con su rostro ladeado, pero dándole una vista de reojo del otro―. Dices eso desde que nos conocimos ―habló con una media sonrisa.

―Y no has cambiado desde entonces ―afirmó mientras sus dientes acariciaban el lóbulo de la oreja del otro hasta morderla levemente probando la sangre del otro―. Sigues siendo alguien de alma pura y cuerpo casto. Incluso siendo el objeto de odio y deseo de demonios y humanos no dejas de volverte más y más invaluable.

―Ya estoy condenado por hacer mi trato contigo, así que no debes preocuparte por nada ―comentó desinteresado volviendo su vista a los archivos dispersos en el suelo tras perder la concentración.

Naruto ante aquella respuesta tumbó al menor en el suelo y se le subió encima. Se acomodó quedando entre las piernas del otro. Podía sentir el miembro del otro debajo de la ropa. Quería devorarlo en ese momento. Sólo había una cosa que lo detenía: su orgullo. Esa mirada presumida y arrogante que lo miraba como a un simple perro en celo. Un animal víctima de sus propios deseos carnales. Aunque no lo dijera, el bastardo se regodeaba de verlo así. Se estaba humillando por él, sirviéndole como un esclavo sólo por esos pequeños momentos en los que era recompensado dejándolo tocarlo. Aproximarse a él sin ser atacado. ¿Cuándo se hizo tan hábil ese pequeño bastardo? Cuando niño era alguien más agresivo ante sus toques, se alejaba y lo atacaba con sus hechizos, pero con el paso del tiempo se adaptó. Le permitía tocarlo, pero quien más sufría con eso era el demonio. El joven hechicero simplemente alimentaba su propio ego con su desesperación.

―No sabes cuánto ansío el día de verte rogar por mí ―gruñó el rubio con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del otro―. Llegará el día en que te tenga a cuatro completamente desnudo rogando por tenerme dentro de ti. Estoy seguro que sangrarás y gritarás entre placer y dolor, suplicarás por ser tomado por mí y esa estúpida cara de niño presumido será un simple recuerdo ―prometió en medio de jadeos mientras movía levemente sus caderas frotándose contra el otro.

―No entiendo por qué ese deseo insano de oírme suplicar ―confesó Sasuke ladeando levemente su cabeza―. No eres el primero en decirme que desean verme así, pero ¿qué tiene de bueno? ―cuestionó con genuina curiosidad―. Personalmente encuentro desagradables las súplicas.

―Esa ingenuidad tuya me va a hacer tener un erección en estos momentos ―comentó Uzumaki soltando un largo suspiro no creyéndose ese desinterés por someter a otros.

Sasuke con o sin su ayuda lograba arreglárselas. Él terminó con la vida de muchos, pero no parecía regodearse de ello. No les lloraba y estaba seguro de haber dado un castigo justo. Aquellos que rompieran los mandamientos de Dios, eran exterminados. Pocos y extremadamente contadas excepciones sobrevivieron a Uchiha. Debían ser seres obligados a cometer crímenes y no disfrutar de ellos para conseguir su absolución. A veces lo molestaba diciéndole que era un juez o un sacerdote. Alguna que otra vez incluso se atrevió a blasfemar contra la fe de su pequeño hechicero comparándolo con Dios. ¿No decía el refrán “Dios aprieta, pero no ahorca”? Ese era Uchiha. Estricto y severo, pero también compasivo y calmado. Tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo sólo para él. Pues mataría a quien se atreviera a tocarlo. Usaría todo su poder para conservarlo lejos de todos aquellos demonios de poca calaña indignos de tocarlo. 

―SI te hace sentir mejor podrías imaginar que te lo digo y conformarte. Aunque te entregue mi alma cuando alcance mi venganza, no suplicaré ―advirtió Uchiha jalando el rubio cabello del otro con rudeza obligándolo a verlo de frente―. Yo no suplicaré por ti ni por nadie.

―¡No es lo mismo! ―se quejó Uzumaki con molestia mientras lo veía con enojo―. ¿Dirías que son iguales los hechizos que gritas peleando a los que lees? ¿No verdad? ―cuestionó rodando los ojos―. Hay muchas maneras de hacer las cosas y cada una tiene su propia…

―¡Escribir! ―gritó Sasuke poniéndose de pie de golpe haciendo caer al blondo directamente contra el suelo―. Al fin sé cómo dar con Orochimaru. Sólo debo corroborar algo y estaré listo para ir tras él.

El pequeño gato negro que siempre acompañaba al hechicero saltó a las piernas del moreno para acomodarse allí. Movió su patita estirándose perezosamente hasta tocar los archivos que el otro estaba leyendo. Sasuke volvió a usar sus poderes para acomodar las velas y hacer levitar nuevamente las fotos y archivos entendiendo finalmente lo que debía hacer. El rubio lo miraba curioso y con cierta molestia a aquel animalito. Había insistido mucho en que no era conveniente tener una mascota así. Sin embargo, el hechicero tenía la fuerte convicción de tener uno. Todo porque su familia lo había educado para creer que esas bolas de pelos eran buenas captando la presencia de espíritus malignos. ¡Vaya tontería! ¿Quién necesitaba de esos animalejos teniéndolo a él para alertarlo?

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Sasuke estaba armado con todo lo que tenía en su poder; dagas, pociones en pequeños frascos y su confiable demonio a su lado. El rubio sonreía con entusiasmo al sentir la intensidad del odio en su pequeño contratista. El joven hechicero tenía su alma agitada. El demonio no podía evitar relamerse constantemente al sentir la oscuridad englobando el alma de Uchiha. Cualquiera diría que el mocoso era un errante. Un simple rebelde actuando por capricho, pero tenía pecados combinados con su sentido de la moral. Aun ayudaba a las personas que se topaba por casualidades. No era un acto de bondad que buscara alguna gratitud o el título de héroe. Era simplemente su odio manifestándose. Aborrecía a los demonios y a los humanos por igual, pero sí de “casualidad” algún inocente salía beneficiado, no le daba muchas vueltas. Tampoco es como si fuera a asesinar a personas que no eran de su interés.

―¿Listo para esta noche, Usuratonkachi? ―cuestionó Sasuke mientras lo miraba con seriedad antes de adentrarse a un bosque con fama de estar maldito.

―Yo siempre estoy listo ttebayo ―afirmó el joven de ojos azules viendo con curiosidad a su alrededor―. Sólo no entiendo qué hacemos aquí ―señaló a su alrededor.

―Hoy es Halloween y celebraran la Noche de Walpurgis ―respondió con excesiva parquedad avanzando con dagas en sus manos.

―No es que yo sea especialmente adepto a las tradiciones de los humanos, pero tengo entendido que la Noche de Walpurgis se celebra en una época diferente ―expuso su duda con un gesto desinteresado por la tradición, pero confuso por las palabras del moreno.

La noche Walpurgis era una festividad pagana que se celebraba en la víspera de la fiesta cristiana de Santa Walpurga. La noche del 30 de abril al 1 de mayo. Santa Walpurga fue aclamada por los cristianos de Alemania por luchar contra "plagas, rabia y tos ferina, así como contra la brujería". Los cristianos oraron a Dios por la intercesión de Santa Walpurga para protegerse de la brujería. Desde ese entonces las personas continuaban encendiendo hogueras en la víspera de Santa Walpurga para alejar a los espíritus malignos y las brujas. Para los hechiceros no tenía un significado muy diferente. Los miembros de la Orden a la que anteriormente perteneció Sasuke también la celebraba, pero de una manera diferente. Ellos combinaban esas oraciones con hechizos y rituales de limpieza, a la vez que alzaban barreras en sus ciudades y respectivas instituciones.

―Lo sé, pero de acuerdo a la información dada por Orochimaru, quieren hacer una versión “inversa” ―contestó el menor mientras rememoraba su encuentro con ese ser.

_El opio viciaba el aire de la zona VIP del bar con peor reputación de todas. Allí se reunían los demonios de peor calaña. Si para los seres oscuros de bajo rango ya era tenebroso, ni hablar para los simples mortales que intentaban probar su valía yendo allí. Incautos delincuentes se creyeron con posibilidades de vencer a Orochimaru. Su ignorancia era un pecado pagado con sus vidas. Torpe de su parte creer que Orochimaru era un simple traficante de drogas al que podían intimidar. El rey de las serpientes, capaz de asesinar con su simple mirada. Muchas veces se divertía a costa de los incautos, los sometía de toda forma concebida por la mente humana. Cuando ya les había hecho todo cuanto hubiera imaginado el hombre comenzaba con sus raros experimentos. Y quienes sobrevivían se convertían en sus esclavos._

_―¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeña fruta prohibida? ―cuestionó el basilisco al ver al recién llegado._

_Uchiha había llegado hasta aquella habitación VIP, pero antes de entrar su demonio le advirtió sobre no mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Considerando el olor a droga y semen, no fue difícil elegir no mirar. De haberlos tenido abiertos, hubiera presenciado a los esclavos a los pies del hombre de ojos amarillentos. Hombres de diferentes edades, entre demonios y humanos, estaban desnudos con collares de perro en sus cuellos, todos alrededor del basilisco. Cada uno mirándolo con una admiración completamente insana. La droga atontaba los sentidos de aquellos pobres desgraciados. La serpiente se levantó de su asiento y con su cuerpo en forma de una enorme serpiente blanca, rodeó a su visitante._

_―Ya sabes que vengo por Danzou ―respondió con aburrimiento―. Ahora dime donde está ―ordenó cruzado de brazos._

_―Muy atrevido venir a exigirme eso a mí ―dijo enroscándose lentamente a su alrededor. No hacia contacto con el cuerpo del menor, ya que había notado el leve aire caliente rodeándolo. Estaba listo para prenderlo fuego si pasaba un límite muy específico―. ¿Yo qué ganaría si te digo lo que quieres saber?_

_―Te deberé un favor ―comentó el moreno con una sonrisa arrogante―. No creo que quieras tenerme de enemigo ―afirmó el moreno manteniendo los ojos cerrados._

_―Jajaja ―se carcajeó Orochimaru ante tal tontería por parte del menor. Era divertido, pero también muy torpe si creía que accedería por algo así―. Se te han subido los humos a la cabeza, niño. Pero, ya que quieres vengarte te propongo algo._

_―Te escucho ―respondió Uchiha manteniéndose concentrado. Odiaba no ver a su enemigo, ya que hacía difícil saber si mentía o intentaba algo raro._

_―Si consigues matar a Danzou quiero que me traigas sus ojos ―pidió la serpiente―. Él conserva diferentes ojos de demonios incrustados en sus brazos como si fueran trofeos. Córtale esos brazos y tráemelos._

_―¿Cómo sabes que cumpliré? ―cuestionó Sasuke con desconfianza. Él era alguien de palabra, pero siempre cuidó que no fuera de conocimiento público esa información._

_―Realmente me da igual ―afirmó con desinterés el basilisco mientras se alejaba del menor―. Si lo matas y no me traes sus ojos puedo enviar a alguien a cortarle los brazos. Si fallas en tu venganza, tendré tu cadáver para mí ―aseguró mientras se relamía los labios y acariciaba a una de sus “mascotas”, causando arcadas en el hechicero por aquel tono desagradable―. Podré jugar todo lo que quiera con tu frío cuerpo si mueres._

_Con aquella especie de amenaza implícita tenía aún más determinación para no fallar. No dejaría su cuerpo en manos de aquel basilisco. Le daba igual si estaba muerto, conociendo los raros experimentos que se decía hacía Orochimaru, era capaz de crearle un alma artificial o algo raro para hacerlo ver como una mascota. Y ya le había dicho a Naruto que nadie lo vería suplicar. Orochimaru le entregó dos hojas de papel en la mano diciendo que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Salió de aquel bar con los ojos cerrados y cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente alejado comprobó lo que recibió. Una era una hoja arrancada de un libro sobre las costumbres de las brujas y hechiceros. La otra era la hoja de un almanaque actual, específicamente del mes de octubre y la única fecha importante en ella para los seres con fuerzas sobrenaturales era Halloween. Con eso tenía una gran pista para localizarlo._

―No creo que un tipo como ese sea de fiar ―gruñó Uzumaki con cierto rencor por aquel encuentro fuera de su presencia.

―Es mi mejor pista ―respondió Uchiha con dudas al respecto―. Tiene sentido usar esta fecha para un ritual así, pues los demonios y espectros aumentan su poder. Si los intentan cazar para hacer ese asqueroso tráfico o sus torturas tendrán de dónde escoger ―explicó el menor antes de darse la vuelta encarando al otro.

―¿Por qué te detienes? ―preguntó Uzumaki mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

―Quiero que me cubras ―habló con autoridad poniéndose firme, incluso estaba sacando el pecho―. La venganza que tengo contra Danzou es cosa mía. Te ordeno evitar que los demás interfieran en mi camino ―instruyó sin dejar lugar a replicas―. Yo juré que haría caer a quienes intentaron matarme y lo conseguiré con mis propias manos.

―Como desees, Teme ―aceptó no muy convencido. No le gustaba dejarlo solo en la lucha.

Quería verlo. El rubio no tenía intenciones de detenerlo, pero se ofuscaba por no poder contemplarlo. Su pequeño hechicero conocido por tantos sobrenombres, bailando en la línea del bien y el mal, siempre yendo y viniendo a voluntad. Era como si estuviera en un vals con él. Naruto intentando llevarlo por el camino de la corrupción y el placer, siendo seguido sólo unos cuantos pasos antes de alejarse de él. Podía sujetar su mano y guiar sus movimientos, pero siempre encontraba la manera de no caer por completo ante él. Era divertido. Mas, como todo lo bueno pronto tendría su final. Ese día se decidiría el color de Sasuke. ¿Era un santo obrando como la mano derecha de Dios o un vengador usando el fuego del infierno para castigar a sus enemigos? Lastimosamente tenía el ridículo trabajo de cuidar que no se metieran insectos indeseados. Ya le reclamaría después, en cuanto obtuviera su tan codiciada paga.

Se oían varios gritos y quejidos a lo lejos. Pese a la gran altura de los árboles circundantes, la hoguera iluminaba lo suficiente para guiar al intrépido Sasuke a través de la noche. Se subió a un árbol y se mantuvo oculto entre sus ramas y hojas presenciando todo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos momentos para no vomitar. Estaban en medio de un aquelarre. Brujas desnudas fornicando como animales con demonios mientras pactaban banalidades a cambio de sus almas; juventud, belleza, dinero. Todo tipo de pecados salían a relucir. Reconocía entre las ropas desperdigadas algunas con el símbolo de la orden de Konoha. Los participantes en aquella orgía eran en su mayoría quienes se encargaban de exorcizar espíritus malignos.

_"Vaya ironía. De día son los salvadores de los indefensos y de noche unos_ _viles_ _pecadores_ ". Pensó Sasuke mirando hacia el cielo, la luna estaba de color azul. Un mal presagio sin dudas. Incluso peor que una luna de sangre.

—¡Nooo, paren! ¡Por favor paren! —suplicó un niño cuyos rasgos de animal lo delataban como un demonio.

—¡Cállate, niño! —ordenó Danzou dándole un fuerte golpe con su bastón—. Tú eres una linda zorrita y vas a obedecer así sea por las malas.

Uno de los fieles seguidores de Danzou se acercó con una cadena. Se la veía brillante gracias a los poderes del hechicero que la manipulaba. Con ella le dio un fuerte golpe al niño en la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces contra el suelo. La piel de su espalda se abrió y no pareció regenerarse enseguida. Algunos demonios comenzaron a reír al ver al menor llorando. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, había humanos y demonios atormentando juntos a los de sus mismas especies. Nuevamente su mente encontró burlesca e irrisoria la escena frente a él. Enemigos mortales desde hacía siglos unidos por el placer de someter a rivales y semejantes. No parecía haber una distinción clara de bandos y eso le haría difícil posicionarse para atacar.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tonto hermano menor? ―preguntó una voz conocida por Sasuke.

―Itachi ―susurró el menor mientras se giraba lentamente para verlo permaneciendo oculto entre el follaje del bosque―. Sólo estoy preparándome para el ataque definitivo, ¿alguien sospechó de tus movimientos? ―interrogó preocupado.

―Siendo tu hermano siempre sospechan de mí ―le recordó con un tono de voz neutro impidiéndole saber si estaba enojado o triste por su situación.

El menor de los azabaches no pudo evitar agachar un poco la mirada por la culpa. Cuando Danzou lo tachó como traidor todos le creyeron, menos su hermano mayor. Él era el único que seguía confiando en su inocencia y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre. Sin embargo, como dice aquel viejo refrán “ _mantén cerca a tus amigos y aún más cerca a tus enemigos”._ Itachi pese a los dichos contra su hermano y las acusaciones en su contra como posible conspirador, permaneció dentro de la Orden. Mantuvo durante esos años contacto con Sasuke a través de mensajes enviados con sus cuervos o los halcones del menor. Mas, por precaución sus mensajes eran tan cortos como telegramas y poco frecuentes. Se limitaban a informarse sobre los movimientos que realizarían.

―¿Estás seguro de participar en esto? ―cuestionó el menor de los hechiceros―. Si sale mal también serás tachado de traidor como me pasó a mí ―advirtió con preocupación.

―Lo estoy, Sasuke ―confirmó el mayor regalándole una sonrisa cariñosa mientras picaba su frente con su dedo índice y corazón―. No te di esta dirección para que vinieras solo, yo también deseo limpiar la Orden de la corrupción que introdujeron los altos mandos ―aseguró con determinación.

―Con la información dada por Orochimaru y tu confirmación tenemos el mejor momento para atacar ―dijo el joven de ojos negros asintiendo ante las palabras del mayor―. Seguramente aquí se encuentran todos aquellos que han caído en la tentación junto a ese bastardo ―murmuró entre dientes queriendo gritar improperios.

―¡Hechiceros! ―gritó repentinamente un demonio en forma de lechuza que fungía como vigía de aquel ritual.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y usó una bola de fuego para reducir a cenizas a aquel demonio de un sólo movimiento. Itachi y él tendrían que replantear su ataque sorpresa de inmediato. Intentó girarse, pero sintió que su cuerpo era rodeado por unos hilos de metal especiales. Aquellos que usaban para inmovilizar a los demonios siendo diez veces más resistentes a los normales. Tenía las dagas sujetas con fuerza, pero al estar envuelto desde los tobillos hasta el cuello, completamente enrollado como un sushi, no servían de nada. Sus brazos dolían por la presión y fue empujado de la rama quedando colgado a la vista de todos. Atrajo de inmediato las miradas de los presentes. Gruñó con fastidio al ver a su hermano mayor sujetando el extremo de la cuerda que lo mantenía preso y suspendido en el aire. Danzou no pareció ni siquiera sorprendido por su presencia, es más, siguió golpeando por diversión a aquel niño demonio. Lo vio sonreír mientras seguía azotando su bastón contra el inmóvil cuerpo, en uno de sus golpes en la cabeza había conseguido hacer saltar uno de los globos oculares de su cuenca. El cráneo se hundió y la sangre formó un gran charco. Si Danzou no fuera un hechicero, seguramente ese demonio podría curarse, pero por lo que podía ver, la magia de ese anciano lo impedía.

―¡Itachi! ―gritó el menor de los morenos fingiendo mirarlo con fastidio por su acción―. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?! ¿No ves lo que están haciendo los miembros de la Orden? ―cuestionó actuando con desesperación―. ¡Yo nunca los traicioné, fue Danzou! ¡Él me inculpó cuando quiso matarme hace años! ―explicó de manera apresurada y algo atropellada.

El azabache sabía bien de la fama que se creó. Era mejor si hacía parecer que era una casualidad que su hermano lo hubiera descubierto en ese momento. Si se sabía que estaban confabulando para descubrir a Danzou ambos sería ejecutados. Así que supuso que el plan de Itachi era fingir que lo había capturado y cuando bajaran la guardia atacar. Ese era su mejor plan B luego de que fueran descubiertos por ese demonio lechuza. No podía perder su oportunidad. Si Itachi se hubiera presentado de buenas a primeras cuando Danzou intentó matarlo, hubiera sido su palabra contra la del mayor. Aun si Itachi creía en él, lo único que conseguiría sería meterlo en problemas, pues seguramente insistiría en alegar por su inocencia contra una Orden completamente podrida. Cuando prometió vengarse por su propia mano, se juró a sí mismo no buscar a su hermano hasta tener pruebas que demostraran sus razones para acabar con la vida de semejante bastardo. Observó a su hermano mayor, quien seguía con un rostro inmutable. De pronto oyó la risa sarcástica de aquel anciano que tanto odiaba.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―demandó saber Sasuke mirando con rabia a su objetivo.

―Eres tan ingenuo ―dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza antes de dar un salto y colocarse en la rama cerca de la cabeza del menor―. ¿No recuerdas tu otra noche de Walpurgis? ―preguntó con un rostro serio sujetando con una mano el rostro de Sasuke.

―¿Anterior? Yo nunca he hecho actos tan deplorables e inhumanos ―aseveró sacudiéndose para librarse de las garras del otro.

―Tonto hermano menor ―suspiró el Uchiha mayor negando con la cabeza antes de comenzar a reír―. ¿No recuerdas que yo te asesiné? ―preguntó regodeándose mientras comenzaba a recordar como comenzó todo.

_Itachi siempre odio a los demonios. Era culpa de ellos que no podía llevar una vida tranquila. Siempre tuvo que cuidar sus espaldas y las de su hermano menor. Esos seres siempre los perseguían intentando devorarlos. Desde muy jóvenes se les instruyó sobre la manera en la que debían de usar sus poderes para defenderse de todos aquellos que los atacaran. Esos seres del infierno eran una maldita plaga. Siempre acechándolos y asustando a su hermanito que, como todo niño pequeño, pedía consuelo porque le daba miedo. Tuvo que enseñarle a él también a defenderse. Y le sorprendió la velocidad con la que aprendió los hechizos que a él le habían tomado el doble de tiempo. Eso no podía ser cierto. Él era un genio, no podía estar siendo superado por Sasuke. Casi sin darse cuenta se le hizo costumbre sabotearlo. Dándole instrucciones erradas o consejos que no sirvieran para otra cosa que no fuera hacerlo pasar el ridículo. Creyó ser lo suficientemente hábil en esconder sus huellas, pero…_

_―Veo que odias mucho a tu hermanito, Itachi-kun ―dijo Danzou cuando lo vio practicando en solitario lejos de todos._

_―¿De qué está hablando? ―preguntó haciéndose el desentendido―. Yo amo mucho a mi hermanito, él es la razón por la que vivo desde que mis padres murieron ―recitó casi mecánicamente aquella respuesta tan ensayada y repetida decenas de veces._

_―No finjas conmigo ―pidió el mayor con una retorcida sonrisa―. Yo puedo ver que tienes magia corrupta, por eso eres más débil que tu hermano menor ―explicó haciendo rabiar por dentro a Itachi._

_―¡Eso no es cierto! ―protestó modulando su voz para no gritarle sus verdades a su superior―. Mi magia es pura y capaz de exterminar a cientos de demonios._

_―Tu primo, o debería decir, tu novio Shisui está muerto ―comentó repentinamente desconcertando al Uchiha por lo aleatorio que parecía ese comentario―. Lo sacrificaste para hacerte más fuerte y tu magia se corrompió haciéndote, irónicamente, más débil que antes._

_Itachi retrocedió unos pasos para ponerse en posición de pelea. Estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de Danzou allí mismo antes de que lo delatara. Había estado investigando acerca de una manera de exterminar de una sola vez a todos los demonios y llegó a la conclusión de que la única forma era invocando a un jinchuriki. Existían nueve demonios superiores denominados con ese nombre y eran capaces de conceder el deseo que fuera si conseguías un contrato con uno de ellos. No conocían la piedad y extinguir a su propia especie no sería más que un juego con el poder en ellos. Intentó llamar a uno y para ello asesinó a Shisui. Según lo que había encontrado un sacrificio de sangre bastaría, pero todo salió mal. Tuvo que camuflar su fallido ritual con el ataque de un demonio. Su buena reputación lo salvó de ser investigado y el caso se cerró. No obstante, ahora veía una potencial amenaza delante suyo._

_―Espera ―pidió Danzou mirándolo con calma―. Yo también quiero exterminar a los demonios de una buena vez, pero para ello no basta con matar a una sola persona._

_―¿Así? ―interrogó Itachi mientras lo miraba desconfiado._

_―Se necesita hacer el ritual adecuado. ¿Sabes cómo se aparean las serpientes? Cuando la hembra está en celo decenas de machos copulan con ella para fecundarla ―explicó ignorando la cara de asco del menor―. Algo similar sucede cuando se invoca un jinchuriki; necesitas a un hechicero de magia completamente pura y decenas de demonios completamente malignos ―relató con una sonrisa tranquila mientras le apuntaba a Itachi con su bastón―. Y tú podrías ayudarme con esa tarea ―indicó._

_―Haré lo que sea necesario para exterminar hasta el último demonio ―prometió Itachi sujetando la mano del anciano jurándole lealtad._

_Danzou hizo todos los arreglos para que los esclavizados demonios capturados por sus fieles seguidores estuvieran reunidos en un sitio especifico. Llamó a los exorcistas más depravados y los recompensó dejándoles hacer su voluntad con los demonios. Él mismo estuvo abusando de cuanto ser maligno encontró; los golpeó, los marcó y los abusó de toda forma imaginable. Los demonios por naturaleza estaban llenos de odio, pero ser rebajados de esa manera por simples humanos duplicaba su maldad. Sólo faltaba la llegada de Sasuke. En secreto le asignó aquella misión en solitario. En cuanto llegara sería el objeto de desquite de todos esos demonios ultrajados. Itachi permaneció escondido observando el momento ideal para activar el círculo de invocación._

_Sin embargo, no contó con que la fuerza mágica de su hermanito fuera tan grande. Él sólo había hecho desaparecer decenas de demonios en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A ese paso los eliminaría a todos y no podría hacer la invocación. Por el bien de su propósito corrió hacia él cuando bajó la guardia y lo apuñaló en su pecho. Su ataque fue a traición, pero ¿por qué no admitirlo? Él en parte deseaba asesinarlo. Quería ponerle fin a su vida con sus propias manos. Vio el círculo brillar y supo que pronto conseguiría su tan anhelado deseo. Sin embargo, un niño rubio lo mordió en la mano obligándolo a soltar su arma. Aquel maldito demonio lo miró con desprecio y sujetó a Sasuke en sus brazos. Unas llamas rojizas los envolvieron y desaparecieron de su vista._

_―¡Maldita sea! ―exclamó Itachi al ver el desperdicio ocasionado por un pequeño demonio._

―¡¿Por qué intentaste asesinarme?! ―gritó exaltado Sasuke viendo a su familiar con profundo odio―. Yo nunca te hice nada ―reclamó sabiendo que siempre sirvió fielmente hasta toparse con semejante depravación.

―De eso se trata, Sasu-chan ―dijo revolviendo los cabellos azabaches con falsa dulzura―. Eres un niño bueno. Necesitábamos a alguien como tú ―explicó Itachi viéndolo maliciosamente.

―¿Para qué? ―cuestionó con furia agitándose aún más. Mas luego se tranquilizó un poco―. Qué va, no importa lo que quieran no voy a ayudarles ―afirmó gruñendo como un animal acorralado.

―No te lo estábamos pidiendo ―intervino Danzou aproximándose a donde estaban ambos hermanos―. Revisa si aún es virgen, no servirá de sacrificio si ya fornicó con ese demonio que lo acompaña ―ordenó el anciano viendo a Itachi.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó alterado el menor de los morenos intentando patear―. Aléjate de mí, Itachi ―advirtió intentando alejarlo siendo inútil, pues de todas maneras le retiró el pantalón con todo y ropa interior.

―Según sus cartas sólo le mete mano de vez en cuando ―comentó el joven de coleta mientras le abría las piernas a la fuerza e introducía dos dedos con violencia haciendo que su hermanito se mordiera los labios para no gritar―. Mire, si sigue casto ―explicó a Danzou mostrando sus dedos manchados de sangre.

―Perfecto ―confirmó el anciano señalando con su bastón la hoguera que tenían preparada―. Llévalo allí, pronto será medianoche y no podemos desperdiciar el punto máximo de la luna azul ―enfatizó.

Sasuke aguantó los quejidos y la vergüenza que sentía por semejante ultraje a su persona. Lo habían expuesto delante de demonios y exorcistas corruptos y para colmo, su propio hermano colaboró en humillarlo delante de su enemigo mortal. Maldijo haberle ordenado a Naruto dejarlo vengarse solo. Por sus mensajes con Itachi, juntos habían planeado hacerse cargo de los exorcistas para recuperar su reputación. Si un demonio intervenía, por mucha ayuda que prestara, ellos seguirían viéndose como traidores por colaborar con un ente que debían exorcizar. Pensando en él, se debatió si llamarlo o no. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no suplicaría por él. Tenía que salir de ese aprieto por su cuenta. No obstante, era difícil concentrarse cuando sus pantalones estaban hasta sus tobillos y era arrastrado frente a todos de esa inmoral manera. Siendo objeto de silbidos y palabras obscenas de parte de los presentes.

―¡Los mataré a todos aquí! ―amenazó el menor de los hermanos Uchiha con su corazón latiendo con fuerza por la adrenalina.

Estaba aterrado, pero no iba a demostrarlo ante los demás. Itachi para prevenir que no intentara huir, lo volvió a dejar atado como si se tratara de un embutido. El mayor de los azabaches lo arrojó frente a la hoguera. En el suelo Sasuke vio marcas de sangre y otras sustancias que hubiera preferido no identificar. Los demonios lo rodearon atraídos por la sangre. Lo único que puro hacer fue concentrar su magia para que su cuerpo quemara al contacto. Por culpa del amarre no podía arrojar el fuego a voluntad, pero sí podía dominar el que estaba detrás suyo. Mantuvo eso como un as bajo la manga para cuando viera una oportunidad. Entretanto los mantendría lejos de su cuerpo concentrando su magia en sí mismo. Y funcionaba. Los demonios tenían que mantenerse a un metro de distancia, como mínimo, para no morir calcinados por su poder. Sin embargo, eran iguales a las polillas revoloteando alrededor del fuego. Se acercaban aun a sabiendas que perecerían.

―¡Ahora, Itachi! ―avisó Danzou señalando la luna azul en su cenit.

―Enseguida ―asintió mientras iba cerca hasta una roca que se encontraba frente a Sasuke―. ¡Nosotros solicitamos la venida de un jinchuriki, ofrecemos este sacrifico a cambio de que nuestro deseo sea escuchado! ―gritó mientras la piedra comenzaba a brillar. 

Sasuke en ese momento reparó en que la roca que estaba tocando Itachi no era la única. Había varias dispuestas formando un círculo. Debió suponerlo. Este ritual era diferente al anterior que presenció. De hecho, no encontraba similitudes en ambos casos. Seguramente tenía que ver las condiciones en esta ocasión; la luna azul precisamente un 31 de octubre, la cantidad de demonios y la locación al aire libre haciendo posible el uso de rocas espirituales de gran tamaño. Maldijo su suerte por estar capturado, pero mientras todos observaban maravillados el círculo, los demonios comenzaron a ser asesinados rápidamente. Nada más parpadear se encontraban muertos de un momento a otro. Él mismo parecía estar en peligro, mas fuera lo que fuera que intentaba matarlo al intentar tocarlo, caía al suelo.

―Parece que no es del todo resistente al calor intenso ―susurró Sasuke mirando con extrañeza que esta vez no lo hubieran asesinado―. Deben pensar que eso falló la última vez ―razonó.

Sonrió al meditar esa opción. Si lo requerían vivo podría sacarle provecho para defenderse. Tomó aire y se concentró completamente en la hoguera a sus espaldas. Con mucho cuidado movió ese fuego formando un hilo que introdujo con cuidado entre su cuerpo y las cuerdas de Itachi. Nadie pareció prestarle atención. ¡Y con mucha razón! Como Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse no vio como comenzaba a emerger la arena desde lo profundo de la tierra. Allí una figura amorfa se hizo presente. Un brazo monstruoso se extendió desde esa cosa y atravesó el pecho de un hechicero. Al momento del contacto la arena rodeó su cuerpo y lo destrozó en instantes. Los demás comenzaron a retroceder con miedo. Danzou e Itachi se habían preparado de manera diferente a los demás y por ello tenían sus propias barreras impidiendo pasar a la arena. Observaron desinteresados la masacre sucediendo delante de sus ojos. Le pareció patética la manera en que todos iban cayendo como moscas.

―¿Quién me ha llamado? ―preguntó aquel demonio comenzando a tomar la forma de un tanuki de gran tamaño―. Sepan que si no me gusta su respuesta los asesinaré sin dudarlo.

―Unos simples humanos que desean negociar con un jinchuriki ―respondió Danzou adelantándose un paso―. Hemos preparado una ofrenda que espero sirva de pago a cambio de nuestro deseo ―explicó con formalidad.

―Eso dependerá de que tan buena sea esa ofrenda ―respondió el tanuki gruñendo.

El menor de los Uchiha al sentirse libre de aquellos molestos hilos, se subió los pantalones e intentó alejarse. Debía ocultarse y planear una manera de contraatacar. Pues haber estado usando la magia como barrera defensiva y bisturí de esas cuerdas lo había dejado agotado. Sus fuerzas no estaba óptimas como para lidiar con su hermano, Danzou y un jinchuriki. Era vergonzoso, pero tendría que emprender una retirada estratégica. Sin embargo, sintió una fuerte presión en sus tobillos que lo hizo caer de bruces contra el suelo. Se vio arrastrado por una monstruosa cola hacia el jinchuriki. Volvió a concentrar su magia en los talismanes que aun cargaba y los lanzaba contra esa cola. Pese a dar en el blanco sólo reducían el espesor de la arena y la cola se regeneraba en cuestión de segundos. Pronto se vio cara a cara con esa cosa de ojos amarillos.

―¡Estúpido mapache! ―insultó Sasuke usando sus brazos para intentar empujar esa cola lejos de su cuerpo.

―Veo que la ofrenda no es muy cooperativa ―comentó el demonio viendo a quienes lo invocaron―. ¿Es de calidad? ―preguntó con desinterés sacudiendo al azabache como si fuera un muñeco.

―Es un hechicero con gran poder, es virgen y ha exorcizado a varios demonios. Creo que lo encontrara de su gusto ―explicó Itachi sonriendo por la manera en que el demonio comenzaba a ver con hambre a su hermanito.

―¡Si no me sueltas vas a morir en este momento! ―exclamó Sasuke mientras aprovechaba tener las manos libres para colocarle un talismán en la frente al tanuki―. ¡Kai! ―gritó aquel hechizo de liberación para romper el ritual por el cual fue invocado―. Descansa en paz, estúpido ―insultó orgulloso al sentir se reducía el agarre sobre él.

―¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó el demonio antes de sujetarlo con mayor fuerza haciendo que el moreno escupiera sangre por la boca.

Danzou e Itachi simplemente permanecían expectantes. No parecía una buena idea meterse entre un demonio y su comida. Después de todo, él sería el que juzgaría si valía la pena o no hacer un trato a cambio del menor. Intervenir en ese momento sólo podía ocasionar la molestia y fracaso inmediato. Entretanto Sasuke seguía luchando contra el agarre sobre su persona, pero nada daba resultado. Estaba agotado como para seguir usando magia y físicamente era muy inferior a cualquier demonio. Su vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa por la falta de aire. Estaba sintiéndose mareado, siendo aprovechado por el tanuki para acercarlo aún más a él. Con una de sus garras desgarró de un sólo movimiento gran parte de la ropa del hechicero. Lo había hecho de forma tan poco sutil que le dejó varias heridas. El jinchuriki al ver sus garras manchadas de sangre comenzó a lamerlas.

―Nada mal, nada mal ―felicitó a los invocadores como si le hablara a un chef.

―¡Na…ruto! ―murmuró el menor con sus ojos tornándose rojos unos momentos antes de desmayarse por las heridas.

La luna azul bañaba con sus rayos los ojos color sangre del menor haciendo un hermoso contraste. En ese momento Sasuke se preguntó si lo último que vería sería esa hermosa luna azul. Sería el peor momento para morir. Habiendo sido humillado, usado y traicionado por su propio hermano. Se resignó a morir. Era imposible que Naruto llegara en su ayuda. No a esa distancia, ni con un llamado tan débil. Tras eso no supo más nada de lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

Para cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió, primeramente de estar con vida. Seguido de eso vio que estaba en una cama todo vendado. Observó a su alrededor y notó que en la misma cama estaba el blondo abrazándolo posesivamente. Frunció el ceño y le dio un cabezazo para despertarlo.

―¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Teme?! ―se quejó el demonio mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―¿Qué sucedió cuando me desmayé? ¿Dónde están Danzou, Itachi y el jinchuriki? ¿Cómo es que ese demonio no te devoró si eres tan débil? ―interrogó apresurado notando que estaban a salvo.

―Me ofendes, bastardo ―se quejó el mayor haciendo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Aproveché cuando se me dio la oportunidad y te llevé lejos de todos ellos ―explicó mirando a la pared.

―¿Ellos escaparon? ―preguntó temblando de rabia mientras sus dientes crujían con fuerza.

―Así es ―asintió Uzumaki mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida―. Me sorprendió que no pudieras tú solo con Danzou ―comentó con cierto tono de burla―. Si tú me lo pidieras yo podría matarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ―dijo mientras una de sus manos recorría las piernas blancas del moreno―. Podrías evitar este tipo de heridas, el peligro y nadie volvería a tocar “tu sitio especial” ―bromeó con sus colmillos exhibiéndose con hambre―. Sólo tendrías que suplicar por mí ttebayo ―explicó con su lengua fuera de la boca ansiando tocarlo.

―¡No! ―negó con vehemencia mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el otro se mordiera su propia lengua―. Yo me vengaré con mi propia mano. De todos ellos ―aseguró sentándose mejor en la cama―. Lo que sucedió no ha hecho más que alimentar mi odio y convicción para destruirlos ―aseguró con sus ojos aún más cegados por la venganza.

―Como sea, Teme no tienes de qué preocuparte mientras yo te cuide ttebayo ―aseguró el rubio mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

―Claro que lo tengo ―afirmó el moreno mientras gruñía estando cruzado de brazos en su cama―. Ahora no es sólo Danzou mi objetivo, sino también Itachi. Mi lista de objetivos no hizo más que crecer y espero que sigas cumpliendo nuestro trato ―advirtió viéndolo con seriedad.

―Por supuesto que lo haré, mi pequeño amo ―dijo en tono burlón mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los contrarios aprovechando que el otro estaba sentado facilitándole el contacto―. Yo estaré contigo hasta el día en que te vengues y te entregues a mí ―confirmó su promesa al otro.

―Así me gusta, Dobe ―felicitó Uchiha sin molestarse por el beso. Simplemente le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de una mascota―. Estaremos juntos hasta que me vengue de todos los que intentaron matarme ―prometió obteniendo una sonrisa del demonio al recordar cierto secretito al respecto.

_―¡Na…ruto! ―murmuró el menor con sus ojos tornándose rojos unos momentos antes de desmayarse por las heridas._

_―¡¿Qué haces tocando mi comida, Ichibi?! ―interrogó una voz que el tanuki reconoció de inmediato._

_Itachi se puso en alerta mientras intentaba encontrar al interlocutor y Danzou, hacía lo propio de él: intentar escabullirse. Se había ido alejando disimuladamente de Itachi sin que éste se percatara. Si el jinchuriki no encontraba delicioso a Sasuke, era mejor que se comiera al mayor y él se resguardara entretanto. Mas, fue sujetado por una cola parecida a la de un zorro y azotado contra el suelo. Vio a un hombre rubio con los ojos rojizos caminando con tranquilidad antes de retraer aquella cola. La vio desaparecer de la nada mientras él continuaba luchando por ponerse de pie tras semejante golpe. Ajeno a esos planes de parte del anciano, el mayor de los Uchiha se acercó rápidamente a su superior para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Cuando ambos estuvieron nuevamente parados, el anciano se dio la oportunidad de observar mejor al recién llegado. Lo recordaba. Era uno de los niños demonio que atrapó el día que intentaron sacrificar a Sasuke. Y no era el único en reconocerlo. Itachi se llevó su mano izquierda a la contraria sintiendo como si la mordida provocada años atrás volviera a arder sólo por su presencia._

_―¡¿Kyubi?! ―interrogó el tanuki sorprendido―. ¿Qué haces con esa apariencia?_

_Ante aquella mención Danzou abrió la boca sin poder creer que ese rubio fuera el jinchuriki de las nueve colas. Se decía que sólo era una leyenda el noveno demonio, pues nadie nunca había conseguido invocarlo. No había ningún registro de un ritual exitoso que lo incluyera. Hasta el octavo jinchuriki sí existían pruebas de tratos, pero de éste último no. Y meditándolo, eso significaba que él estuvo abusando del demonio más poderoso hace años. ¿Qué sucedía con ese sujeto? ¿Lo mataría? ¿Habría olvidado todo lo que le hizo antes? “Este es un buen momento para orar a Dios”. Pensó Danzou, pues si ese rubio lo descubría no tendría escapatoria. Hasta el jinchuriki recién invocado se veía asustado por la presencia del otro. Se suponía que esos demonios eran superiores a cualquier otro, mas al parecer entre ellos mismos había jerarquías._

_—Recuerdo perfectamente la noche de Walpurgis anterior —habló el rubio rompiendo el silencio—. Especialmente por todas las torturas que me impartiste, Danzou —habló Uzumaki dejando ver sus nueve colas tras su espalda._

_—Yo... Yo... —intentó ofrecer una disculpa. Suplicar piedad de aquel ente, mas este caminaba sin prestarle atención._

_—Oh no te disculpes, anciano —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Si se van ahora vivirán un poco más, pero cuiden sus espaldas porque iré tras cada uno de ustedes y cuando los encuentre nada los salvará._

_No tuvo que repetirlo y ambos hechiceros huyeron como unas viles cucarachas al encenderse la luz. Estaban intrigados, pero sobre todo temerosos por sus vidas. ¿Cómo es que se les pasó por alto ese jinchuriki? Tuvieron contacto con él y jamás sospecharon cosa semejante. Para su desgracia, estaba bajo las órdenes de Sasuke. Necesitaban planear cuanto antes una nueva estrategia. Alguna manera de derrotar a ese demonio antes de que cumpliera su amenaza._

_—¿Por qué los dejaste escapar? —cuestionó intrigado el tanuki cambiando su apariencia a la de un joven pelirrojo para entregarle al inconsciente azabache—. Podrías haberlos eliminado con sólo un movimiento de tu mano. ¿No es ese el deseo de este humano? —preguntó mirando al moreno desmayado ahora en los brazos del kyubi._

_—No, no —negó con la cabeza manteniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. El deseo de mi humano es vengarse con sus propias manos. Yo sólo le ofrezco protección —explicó frunciendo el ceño al notar la sangre en el pantalón de Sasuke. Era poca, pero su sensible olfato era imposible de engañar._

_—Vaya que es extraño —comentó Gaara terminando de relamerse la sangre que aún le quedaba en las manos._

_—Deja de lamer la sangre de mi humano —protestó Uzumaki viéndolo enojado._

_—No seas tan posesivo, sabe bien —felicitó con una sonrisa ladeada._

_—Lo soy porque no dejaré que nadie más lo tenga —prometió con una sonrisa demencial—. Él cuando despierte tendrá aún más odio y deseos de vengarse —explicó besando la mejilla del hechicero con delicadeza—. Tu alma sabrá aún mejor cuando el deseo te corrompa hasta la médula y yo estaré ahí, más tiempo a tu lado aprovechando cada oportunidad en tentarte un poco más —susurró a la oreja del desmayado chico._

_—Jamás pensé verte así de loco por un humano —comentó Gaara viéndolo divertido._

_—¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó el blondo con fastidio—. Ya lárgate y ni se te ocurra volver a probar a mi Teme o te arrepentirás._

_El pelirrojo sólo levantó las manos en símbolo de rendición y desapareció del lugar. No quería un enfrentamiento con Naruto. Sabía bien que era un demonio de carácter extraño. En ocasiones se mezclaba con los humanos buscando, según él, comida de calidad. Asumía diversas formas y se acercaba a demonios y humanos para juzgarlos. Desde las personas más bondadosas hasta las más despreciables. Los dejaba tratarlo como quisieran y luego evaluaba a quien devorar. A quiénes lo dañaban creyéndolo indefenso, los torturaba lentamente hasta matarlos. A los que eran amables con él, los tenía en consideración y les concedía un deseo antes de devorarlos. Si dejó ir a Danzou e Itachi sólo podía significar que quería seguir jugando con ese hechicero entre sus brazos y esos dos sólo eran el señuelo. La distracción para que el humano no viera la verdadera amenaza que era tener a Naruto interesado en su persona._

―Prometo seguir a tu lado hasta que todo aquel que ha obrado contra ti caiga, Sasuke Teme ―juró Naruto mientras se bajaba de la cama para ponerse de rodillas delante suyo.

―En cuanto me recupere reiniciaremos nuestros planes ―informó mientras sus ojos resplandecían en un color rojizo a causa del contrato entre él y el jinchuriki.

_“Lo divertido apenas comienza”._ Pensó un Kyubi muy ansioso de ver como se desarrollaría su pequeña presa de ahora en adelante.

OWARI


End file.
